Plant Flowers In Your Heart
by DaddyThongLegzz
Summary: Sora and Riku are helping Kairi and Namine move into an apartment on the south side of Destiny Islands. Post KH3. Somewhat AU. My first fanfiction that I have ever written. Sokai!
1. Chapter 1

Plant Flowers in your Heart

Chapter 1

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"_Unggggg…_."

It was around 10:30 AM on Destiny Islands where a certain "lazy bum" was doing his absolute best to stay in bed all day. "….Nope.." Sora mumbled as he slapped a clumsy hand in the direction of his alarm clock. He missed his target and instead knocked something off of the nightstand. The beeping continued along with the sound of cracking seashells.

The spiky haired boy was indiscernible from the blankets until he popped out of them like a jack in the box from his destruction moments ago. "….wuh..wus..that?!..."

He looked around the room frantically until his eyes locked onto the object in question.

_OH NO._

_Oh no oh no oh no oh ffff-_

The beautiful lucky charm that Kairi so lovingly crafted was reduced to nothing more than a pile of shattered seashells and string. Sora scrambled to his feet and carefully scooped the contents into his hands. "Man, she's gonna be so pissed! Ah I'm such an idiot!" He continued scolding himself as he placed what was left of kairi's charm into the top drawer of his nightstand.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep, _The alarm clock repeated.

Moments later a soft knock at the young man's bedroom door could just barely be heard, but just loud enough to stop him from from his relentless self ridicule. "Sora, Honey are you awake?", his mother called out through the door." Your alarm has been going off for about five minutes. Please come down stairs and get some breakfast, it's getting late. Before we know it it'll be lunch time."

Sora responded, "Okay Mom! I'll be there in a sec!" But breakfast was the last thing he could think about at the moment. With a heavy sigh he dragged himself to his dresser and pulled some casual wear out of the drawer. A red tank top and some shorts. _Maybe a shower would help clear my head.._ He exited his room and headed into the bathroom. Sora shut the door behind him and turned on the water only giving it a couple of seconds before shedding his clothes and hopping in. The water took longer to heat up than he expected and he shuddered under the shower head. After a couple of minutes when the water became hot he could feel his muscles begin to relax and his mess of hair become a little less spiky from being soaked. With eyes closed, The young man let his mind wander. _Kairi. _He thought.

His mind went back to a memory of the two of them sitting at the dock of the play island. Her beautiful red hair gently moving in the breeze. The sun was beginning to set but Kairi's smile illuminated their world. His world. Always his light in the darkness, even before His journey that separated him, kairi, and Riku.

He felt lucky to be home again.

About thirty minutes later, Sora turned off the water and without looking, reached out to the rack above the toilet seat for his towel. He continued to feel for the towel but air was the only thing he grabbed. Deciding to finally rely on his sight, Sora slightly pulled open the shower curtain to view the space where his towel should be. Nothing.

_I could've sworn I put my towel there...oh! _He finally remembered that he never grabbed one in the first place. He was much too distracted from the recent accident this morning. There was only one thing left to do. He mentally prepared himself. It was time for an awkward naked sprint back to his room. He looked over at his clothes. Well, I guess I could just throw my shorts on really quick. He thought some more. _But, this IS my last clean pair and I don't want to soak them. _He figured it was better not to think twice about his plan.

Sora quickly hopped out of the shower and used his clothes to cover his crotch, but careful not to get water on them. He pulled open the bathroom door and was greeted with a blast of cold air. "ssshhhhiiit!"

He ran for it down the hallway like he was running a marathon. Things were going smoothly, until he slipped on a stray sock on the floor. "AAAaaAAaaaHHhhHHh!" He shouted before falling on his back, but still lucky enough to keep his parts covered up. The spiky haired boy laid there for a moment with a sock on his face, stunned from what had just happened and not aware of the fact that someone was coming upstairs.

"Um, what are you doing?", a familiar voice said in an amused tone. Sora, removed the sock from his face and looked up to see Riku standing over him. "Riku! Wha-w, why are you here?!"

"I came here to make sure you were ready to go. I figured you'd be running late as usual, but I wasn't exactly expecting this." Riku gestured to Sora and his barely covered frame. Sora's cheeks turned a bright red as he proceeded to cover himself with his hands.

"Riku! I don't know what you're thinking but whatever it is, you're wrong!" He rose to his feet, "and what do you mean you were making sure I was ready? For what? I'm ready for breakfast if that's what you're talking about! Also, you never said why you're here. Does my mom even know you're in our house?"

"You're kidding right?" Riku responded in disbelief. "Sora, you KNOW we're supposed to help Kairi move out of her Dad's house today. Her and Namine were approved for that apartment on the south side of town. Remember we just planned this with the girl's last week?"

"Fuck that's TODAY?!" Sora face-palmed with a free hand.

"Yup"

"Well...dang."

Riku put a hand on Sora's shoulder. "You okay buddy?"

The brunette sighed, "Just a little stressed...I'm honestly a little scared to face Kairi right now..:

"Why?"

"It's just...er, let me just show you."

"Sora, wait." The silver haired boy walked to the hall closet and pulled out a green towel. He threw it to the other boy and continued with, "cover your ass first dude."

Sora blushed again and dashed to his room to get dressed while Riku shook his head and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Plant Flowers In Your Heart

Chapter 2

Down the stairs the two boys went. With a now fully clothed Sora leading the way and Riku following behind, they made their way to the kitchen. Sora's mother was sitting at the table, absorbed in her romance novel and drinking hot Earl Grey tea. She peered out from the top of her book when she heard the boys approaching. "Finally decided to join the land of the living I see." she gave a teasing grin.

"Hey mom." She smiled as Sora gave his mom a kiss on the top of the head and walked to the cabinet to search for something simple to eat. Riku impatiently checked his Gummy Phone for the time. He sighed, "Sora, I hope you're not planning on eating everything in that cabinet because we gotta go."

The brunette turned around to reply with a snarky comeback but failed due to too many cookies in his mouth. Instead he just sort of spit out some crumbs in his friends direction. Riku had a mix of disgust and amusement on his face and countered with, "Cookies for breakfast? That's irresponsible even for you."

Sora's mother chimed in, "He's right honey. Grab an apple on the way out the door. If you stuff your face with cookies you'll get all jittery. Sora swallowed the cookies and reached for an apple. "Okay mom." he eyed Riku. "Okay, DAD."

"You WISH." Riku winked.

Sora awkwardly looked at his mother to check her reaction to Riku's dirty comment but she was already enveloped in her novel again. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I guess we're heading out now. Bye Mom, we'll see you later."

"Bye-bye. Be safe boys!"

Riku smiled and waved as he grabbed Sora by the arm and pulled him out of the house.

A little ways down the road and Sora could already feel his heart pounding. His palms were sweating from nerves and Riku could tell just what the spiky haired boy was thinking. "It's going to be okay. You're overthinking it. where's my happy-go-lucky Sora?"

"I don't know man. You're probably right."

"I AM right. This is Kairi we're talking about."

"That charm meant a lot to her… She trusted me with it and I broke it. I feel like in a weird way I broke her trust. Like, that charm was one of those things that helped us stay connected. Now it's ruined..." He could feel his throat get tight and his eyes start to water. For fear of Riku noticing he quickly looked away at the bright blue sky above. "Sora, remember when you saw Kairi for the first time on your journey after you slept for a year? Remember what you said to me and how you told me you were scared to face her then?" Sora replied, " Yeah, that's because, well, I didn't want to see her until I found you. I wanted us to all be together again before I saw her. I felt ashamed that I failed to bring you back. Like, I made a promise to her and I couldn't deliver. Just like with the lucky charm. I had all these expectations for when we met again and I let her down."

"Thats not the way I remember it." Riku crossed his arms and Sora looked at him with a confused expression on his face. "Huh?"

"She was relieved to see you more than anything. I don't think a hug like THAT means nothing."

Memories of their embrace flashed through Sora's head and he could feel his cheeks get hot again. He thought of Kairi's soft hair lightly brushing against his face and her warm body pressed against his. The way she wrapped her arms around his waist as if he was the only thing that could keep her feet firmly planted to the earth.

"What I'm saying is," Riku continued," You were freaked out over nothing. All worried about her reaction and psyching yourself out when really she cares about you more than anything."

The two young men walked in silence as Sora internalized Riku's words. They were getting closer to the mayor's house where Kairi would be waiting for them. Sora realizing this, picked up the pace until he was jogging. Riku followed in suite and the brunette shouted, "I gotta tell her the truth then!" at that point Riku pondered whether Sora was talking about the lucky charm or something else.

Five minutes later the duo reached the gates to the mayor's mansion. "let's get buzzed in." the silver haired boy said as he reached for the button on the gates speaker. "Wait!" Sora shouted, but Riku had already alerted security to let them in. _Buuuuuuzzzzzzzz._

Sora shot his friend a look and the other boy shrugged. _His nerves are probably creeping up again, _Riku thought to himself. With a dragged out creak the large metal gates opened, revealing the mayor's long, familiar driveway and massive abode to match. For as long as Riku and Sora had been coming to the mayor's house, they have never gotten used to it. Even after traveling the worlds and seeing castle after castle, Sora was still in awe of the extravagant architecture and the statues that adorned the front lawn. This house had it all, a gorgeous view of the ocean, a seemingly never ending amount of space, an amazing garden, and best of all a beautiful girl living inside of it. It truly was a house fit for a princess, But today that princess was about to give that all up.

From the up stairs window, Kairi became aware of the boys approaching her front porch. She excitedly ran down the steps and opened her front door. "Sora! Riku! You made it! I was starting to think you weren't going to show up!" She giggled and gave each of her friends a hug. Riku smiled and pulled her in with a firm yet one-armed hug. Sora gently held kairi but got a little dizzy from the sweet scent of floral perfume she was wearing. His heart began to race from their touch. He gulped and put his hands to his sides to quickly end it. "Uhh, hey Kairi lets head inside." He said in a failed attempt to get her to release him. It was pleasant torture for him and Riku began to notice.

"Ahem." the silver haired boy coughed.

Suddenly, Kairi became VERY aware of her surroundings and swiftly let Sora go. "Hehe, oh man, you'd think I haven't seen you guys in ten years with the way I hugged you! I guess I'm just really excited about today!" She giggled some more as she gestured for Riku and Sora to come inside. They both removed their shoes before entering and followed Kairi upstairs to her room. On the opposite side of the staircase, Kairi's adoptive father could be seen coming down. As the three friends passed the mayor on the stairs, they greeted him.

"Hey Dad!" kairi sang.

Kairi's father flashed a huge smile. "Hello sweeheart! Fancy meeting you here!" he laugh a bit before locking eyes with his current guests. His gaze became cold and his greeting was much less pleasant. "Boys." was all he muttered.

"Hello Sir!" said Riku while Sora waved weakly. His eyes softened as he looked back at his adoptive daughter. "Don't forget to keep your door open."

"Of course Dad!"

The mayor kept walking downstairs and eventually disappeared into another room by the time Sora, Riku, and Kairi reached the top to where her bedroom was.

Kairi's room was no longer the way Sora and Riku remembered it. She had spent the past few days packing her things like a mad woman. The once bright pink and stuffed animal filled room had become a labyrinth of cardboard boxes riddled with labels. The three friends sat down to discuss moving strategies. Sora was the first to speak, "So kairi, do you know what time your dad said the U-Haul would be here?" The redhead put a hand up to her chin and thought for a moment. "Hmm, I think he said a buddy of his is supposed to pull up at around one." She turned to Riku and asked, " Are you going to be cool to drive it? Big vehicles like that can be a bit tricky sometimes. "

Riku smirked, "I got two words for you. Gummy. Ship."

"Hey what about me? Don't I get a say in this? I want to drive the moving truck!" Sora whined, "I was flying the Gummy Ship WAAAYY before you Riku! It only makes sense if I do it!"

Riku playfully stared Sora down and started with a proposition, "Haha, all right Captain. I'll let you dri-"

"YYYYaaaaaayyy!" The spiky haired boy interrupted. Riku put a finger up his friend's mouth. "Shhhhh! Let me finish. You can drive IF you can beat me in a little friendly competition."

Kairi huffed, "Here we go again. Do you guys ever get tired of doing this?"

"Nah." the boys responded in unison.

The trio laughed together for a bit and then Riku laid out the rules.


	3. Chapter 3

Plant Flowers In Your Heart

Chapter 3

Down the street from Kairi's house stood a small ice cream shack by the name of Blue Dream Creamery. Locals and tourists alike gathered to the tiny wood and brick building to purchase the best ice cream on the map; sea salt ice cream. Back at the mayor's less-than- humble abode, Sora and Kairi listened to the Rules of Riku's competition. "Okay, here's the rules, first one to Blue Dream is the winner. No Magic. No potions. Winner has to buy Kairi ice cream."

"Nice!" The redhead exclaimed, " Wait a second, I thought I was playing too.

" Sora replies to Kairi, "You are but..."

"You don't stand a CHANCE." Riku finished Sora's thought. Kairi made a face and Sora gave the Silver haired boy a death glare before returning back to Kairi. "Sorry Kairi."

Riku patted Kairi on the shoulder and said, " Hey I'm just playing around. Besides, you get free ice cream out of this. Seems like a pretty sweet deal to me."

"Literally sweet!" Sora cut in with a corny joke and laughed while his two friends cracked a smile. Moments later the friends left kairi's room and walked out the door to meet outside the mansion. Before exiting the house, Kairi called out to her father, "Dad! We're going out!"

"Okay!" He shouted from the other room, " just be back before the u-haul gets here sweetie!"

"We will!"

Once outside the three lined up side by side in the street. Cars were scarce on the island and many locals would walk and ride bikes on the road. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were in a running stance. Riku began the countdown.

"3,2,1..go!"

The trio took off with lightning speed towards the ice cream shop with Riku in the lead, Sora a close second, and Kairi dragging behind. Kairi didn't mind being in the back. She was just having fun. She thought about all of the times they raced together when they were younger, and how she'd always lose then too. She didn't need the boys to go easier on her and they didn't. She let out a small chuckle and picked up the pace a little more. Sora began to notice Kairi hot on his trail and looked back at her grinning.

"You're getting pretty good at this Kai-"

_BAM! _

The spiky haired boy was interrupted by a palm tree. He smacked into it with enough force to knock him off his feet. Kairi gasped, "Sora are you okay?!" He did not respond, due to the fact he had become unconscious. "Riku! Soras hurt! Come back!" Unfortunately, Riku did not hear the red head's call. Kairi approached Sora and bent down on her knees to put his head in her lap. She examined him closely. Kairi put a hand on the brunettes face and gently felt the place of impact. Sora's forehead and half of his face was bright red. Kairi winced and thought, _what should I do? _She looked around for Riku but he was nowhere in sight so she focused her eyes on Sora once again. Kairi took a moment to really look at the young man, and not just his injuries.

She took note of how his chocolate hair shone in the sunshine and how smooth his skin was, for someone who was always subjected to drastic weather changes from other worlds, transformation magic, and various attacks from powerful foes. Suddenly the redhead had a strange urge run though her. She hovered a hand over Soras hair for a moment but decided not to run her fingers through it. Instead she raised her arm slightly, closed her eyes and summoned her keyblade.

Destiny's Embrace, was Kairi's trusty Keyblade, and what she had used to learn how to fight. She never really became a master or anything, but she did her best to help her friend's. She decided to use her keyblade for what she was acceptable at. Magic.

During her and Axel's training at Merlin's hideout, the two tried their best not to be slackers, but some days just called for ice cream breaks. When the pair weren't eating ice cream and watching the sunset, they were actually sparring. Axel focused on melee attacks and Kairi focused on magic. They complimented each other well; Unfortunately for Kairi, she was out of practice. It had been 2 years since the events that took place at the key blade graveyard. 2 years since their battle with Xehanort where Kairi had been struck down by his hand and Sora risked his own life to pull her from death. She wanted to keep him safe then, but she could only do so much.

Kairi shook the thought of failure from her mind and gripped Destiny's Embrace with both hands. _This time I WILL keep you safe! _

"Cure!" Kairi Shouted.

A glowing yellow and green light surrounded Sora as beautiful flowers and other plants appeared above his head. When the lights and plants faded away, Kairi checked Sora's face for red marks. Only a subtle mark from the palm tree remained. His eyes were still closed which caused Kairi to worry slightly. She leaned in closer and spoke softly, "...Sora, are you okay?" Kairi continued to gaze at him and put a hand on his cheek.

"Ungh..ouch.." Sora mumbled as he opened his eyes.

The redhead tried to move her hand away but the spiky haired boy put his hand over hers and squeezed it gently. He looked into her eyes and smiled."Haha, guess I should be more careful..." kairi breathed out a sigh of relief. She then placed her other hand on his head and slid her fingers through his soft hair. "I was afraid my healing magic wasn't going to work. I'm SO out of practice."

"You did great!" the brunette encouraged.

Sora could feel his face get warm from her caresses and wondered if she noticed. He looked away and focused in on a tree behind her. If he stared at her any longer he'd look like a tomato.

After some time passed Sora asked, "where's Riku?"

Kairi continued to pet Sora as she responeded, "He's still running the race. I tried calling his name when you got knocked out but he didn't hear me."

"...should we call him?"

"I left my Gummy Phone at the house..Did you bring you bring yours?"

"hmm, let me check," Sora slowly lifted his head from kairi's lap and sat up, patted his pockets, and felt the device. "Found it!"

The brunette unlocked his phone and searched for Rikus number. Just as he began to search the two friends heard familiar footsteps rushing towards them. Riku stopped in front of his friends with three Sea-salt ice cream bars. "It looks like I win. you could've maybe stood a chance if you weren't playing on your phones." The silver haired boy smirked, shook his head in a joking manner, and continued. "What happened Sora? I thought you were serious about our competitions. " Kairi and Sora both stood up.

"Hey man, I AM. I just plowed my freakin' face into a palm tree! If it weren't for Kairi, I'd still be on the ground right now!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down and eat your ice cream. I was only joking." He handed the two their own delicious frozen treat. "let's head back before the moving truck gets there."


End file.
